beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 04
is the 4th episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The English dubbed version was first shown on May 15, 2010 on YTV in Canada. North America aired this episode on Cartoon Network on July 4, 2010. Plot Gingka happily gets his prized "triple-beef burger" from a restaurant and gets really happy and walks happily to friends. Meanwhile, Benkei is angry and wants to be able to defeat Gingka. Just then, Doji comes and tells him that Kyoya has gone to a training facility in order to become stronger and if Benkei wants to beat Gingka, he'll have to use a new Beyblade, Dark Bull. Benkei takes it and uses it. Benkei has a flashback of when he first met Kyoya. Back then, Kyoya thought Benkei was too weak for him. Benkei and Kyoya then had a Beybattle. Kyoya won but Benkei asked for a rematch. After many rematches, Kyoya kept winning with Benkei sad. Although, he turned happy knowing that someone finally was able to defeat him and promises to follow Kyoya and become a better Blader. Kenta and his friends are having a Beyblade battle when Gingka returns with his burger. However he complains that his burger is not there. Madoka then teaches Kenta and his friends about the different types of Beyblades. Attack-Types are high on attack power. Defense-Types specialize in defending themeslves against attacks. Stamina-Types are used to out-spin a Beyblade to win, and Balance-Types offer an even mix of Attack, Defense and, Stamina. They are amazed by this and battle again. Benkei defeats 10 other Face Hunters' Beyblades with his Dark Bull. He works hard due to him wanting to beat Gingka so he may go on and bring back Kyoya. While Kenta and his friends Beybattle, Benkei and the Face Hunters confront them and challenge them to a Beybattle. Kenta then tells Gingka about this. Gingka, Kenta and, Madoka go to an old dock and find mysterious bull-shaped holes in the walls. Suddenly, Benkei reveals himself and tells them that his Bey, Dark Bull made the holes. Benkei challenges Gingka to a Beybattle and accepts, although Madoka warns Gingka of Bull's strength. Gingka's Storm Pegasus and Benkei's Dark Bull begin to fight. They both fight well, as Benkei proves his Bull is strong. Despite Gingka trying to hold on, it proves too much for him. Rocks start to fall off the ceiling and some are headed for Gingka. However, Benkei pushes Gingka out of the way and saves him. Gingka then unleashes Pegasus' special move and strikes Bull with so much force he defeats him. Despite Benkei losing, Gingka congratulates him, stating that he has a lot of power and it was a really fun battle and offers Benkei a handshake. Benkei refuses stating he only wanted to defeat him and leaves. Later, at the restaurant, Gingka finally gets his burger and enjoys it. They talk about Benkei and wonder where we left to. However, Benkei is seen eating in the same restaurant eating a burger. He vows to defeat Gingka but then he burns his fingers from the burger and screams. Major Events *Doji gives Benkei a new beyblade named Dark Bull. *Gingka defeats Benkei in battle. Characters Seen *Gingka *Kenta *Benkei *Madoka *Doji *Osamu *Takashi *Akira Beyblades Seen *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Dark Bull H145SD (Featured Beyblade) Featured Beybattles * Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) = (Flashback) Gingka wins * Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Akira (Generic Bey) = Kenta wins * Benkei (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) = (Flashback) Kyoya wins multiple times * Benkei (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Face Hunters (Generic Beys) = Benkei wins * Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Benkei (Dark Bull H145SD) = Gingka wins Special Moves used *Bull Uppercut (Benkei's) *Star Blast Attack (Gingka's) Differences in adaptions * Benkei's Bull Upper was changed to Bull Uppercut in the English dub. Trivia *Benkei's surname "Hanawa" isn't mentioned or shown in the anime, only the manga. Gallery episode04.01.jpg untitledH.png|Gingka VS. Benkai Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Anime